


Anniversary

by InfiresFromSuga (Sxnee), spicyflavor9



Series: InfiresFromSuga Tumblr Stories (Absolute Cringefest) [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boyfriend Kim Mingyu, Cheating, F/M, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 01:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13730463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxnee/pseuds/InfiresFromSuga, https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicyflavor9/pseuds/spicyflavor9
Summary: Mingyu forgets your anniversary.





	Anniversary

Right after I came home from work, I excitedly started getting things together. Mingyu doesn’t get home until six, so I should have everything ready by then. I hope I will, at least.

Today is a very special day, you see. It’s my two year anniversary with my very lovely boyfriend, Kim Mingyu. The past two years have definitely been a roller coaster with this boy. He’s sassy and more than a little full of himself, but he can be the most loving and caring person I’ve ever met.

I decided that besides making dinner, I should make a cake too. There’s enough time, and it would be something nice to celebrate with.

I put on my apron and got to work. I spent a considerable amount of time whisking, frying, baking, and cooking everything in order to make tonight as perfect as possible.

“Flowers, candles, food…” I checked off. “Am I missing anything?” I asked myself. I looked around the room before I realized that I probably looked like a mess. So I made my way into the bathroom to try and make myself a little more presentable.

I touched up my makeup and fixed my hair before running into the bedroom to put on something nice. “Red or black?” I asked myself as I help up two dresses. Red for romance or black like my soul? I thought for a minute before slipping on the black dress.

I ran back out to the kitchen and took the cake out of the oven. I frosted it and even iced on ‘Happy Anniversary’ in messy lettering. I looked at the clock. He should be getting home any time now.

I lit the candles, set the table and waited. I smiled to myself as I thought about how surprised he would be when he saw me waiting for him with all of this just for him.

I waited.

And waited.

And waited.

By the time three hours passed, I gave up. I wasn’t even hungry anymore at this point. After he first hour, I thought that maybe he got held up at work. After the second, I figure it must’ve been the traffic. But now I’m not so sure he’s coming home at all tonight.

I stood up slowly and tossed the food I made into the garbage. I walked over to counter where my cake sat and I couldn’t help myself as tears came to my eyes. Is he really not coming? After I did all of this for him? He has to come home some time, right?

Maybe something happened. That thought scared me. What if he got hurt? What if he’s dead?! Oh my god. I grabbed my phone and dialed his number as fast as I could.

I waited as it rang once, twice, three times. When finally, I heard someone answer it. “Hello?” I heard a girl answer. I froze. Did I call the wrong number? Please tell me I dialed wrong.

I pulled the phone away form my ear and looked at the contact. Mean Gyu was written across the top. I placed it against my ear again. “Hello… Who’s this?” I asked nervously.

“Hey, why did you answer my phone?” I heard a familiarly deep voice on the other end. “Who is it?”

“I don’t know, some girl.” The girl said to Mingyu.

“Hello?” He asked. But I couldn’t bring myself to say anything. I was completely frozen. It’s like my worst nightmares were coming true in that moment. Mingyu was with another girl.

He must’ve looked at the contact because he called my name, but I hung up. I didn’t even try to stop my tears from falling. I covered my mouth to muffle my sobs. Is he seriously with someone else on our two year anniversary? After everything we’ve been through, it’s like he’s throwing it away. It’s like he’s throwing me away.

My phone rang and Mingyu’s name flashed on the screen, but I declined it. I really didn’t want to talk to him right now. All I wanted to do was curl up in a ball and sleep for the rest of eternity.

I made my way to my bedroom and did just that. I curled up beneath the sheets and slept to run away from my problems.  
-

“Y/N.” I heard someone calling me. “Y/N, wake up.”

My eyes fluttered open and I was met by the sight of my boyfriend leaning over me. I quickly sat up and pushed him away. “What do you want?” I spat.

“Y/N? What’s wrong?” He frowned.

“What’s wrong?” I asked incredulously. “Do you even know what today is?” I asked him.

He swallowed hard. “Uh, Wednesday?” He guessed.

“No, dumbass. It’s or two year anniversary.” I sniffled. Mingyu’s eyes went wide with realization. “I waited for three hours, Mingyu. Three hours! And you didn’t show up! And then I was worried something happened to you. I called you and some girl answered.” My eyes sparkled with tears. “We’re you seriously with someone else on our anniversary?”

His brow furrowed. “No, look, you’ve got it all wrong. I may have forgotten our anniversary but I would never in a million years cheat on you, Y/N.” He told me.

“Well then who was she, huh?” I cried.

“I went out with the guys and one of them brought their girlfriend. I left my phone on the bar and she answered it when I wasn’t looking. I promise you I wasn’t cheating. I love you way too much to do that.” He said. I wanted to be mad at him but I believed him. His words were too genuine to ignore, but they didn’t stop me from breaking down.

“You suck, you know that?” I looked up at him. He put his hands on my cheeks and wiped away my tears.

“I really do. I’m so sorry, Y/N. You don’t deserve to be treated this way. I’m a jerk.” He frowned.

“Yeah, you really are.” I sniffled. “I made dinner and a whole cake and everything for you. And you never showed.”

“How can I make it up to you?” He asked, still caressing my face.

“Well, I was so upset that I threw everything away without eating and I’m kind of hungry.” I admitted. “He first step in gaining my forgiveness is going to Taco Bell to pick me up something to eat.” I told him.

“Okay, sure. Anything you want.” He smiled and kissed my nose.

“And then you need to make it up to me by cuddling with me all night.” I sniffled again.

“Of course. I wouldn’t have it any other way.” He nodded. We looked at each other for a minute. “I really am sorry, Y/N. I made you cry on our anniversary. I can’t believe I forgot.” He sighed.

“It’s okay, but you better not forget next time, alright?” I flashed a small smile. “I may love you, but I sure as hell hate you right now.”

“I love you too. I’ll take all the hate until you forgive me.” He said.

“Yeah, yeah. For now, just go get me my tacos.” I pushed him playfully. He smiled and stroked my hair.

“I’ll be right back, okay?”

“Okay.” I nodded. I watched him leave the room and listened as the door opened and then closed again. Mingyu is lucky that I love him. If it were anyone else, I wouldn’t have forgiven them this easily. If he does this again though, he’s definitely sleeping on the couch.

After Mingyu came back and I ate, I pulled him onto the bed and cuddled into him. He wrapped his long arms around me tightly and sighed.

“Do you still love me?” He asked quietly.

“For some reason, I do.” I said. He rested his chin on top of my head.

“How about tomorrow night we go out. We can try again at an anniversary dinner.” He said. I closed my eyes.

“Yeah, that sounds good. But you’re paying.” I smiled. I felt him chuckle underneath me.

“Of course. But for now, just sleep alright?”

“Okay. Goodnight.” I yawned.

“Goodnight, Y/N. I love you.”


End file.
